Luna Minami gets in trouble big time
Luna Minami gets in trouble big time is a grounded video made by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Plot Luna Minami throws a hammer at Retsuko's newly built car's window, damaging it. As soon as Retsuko returns, Luna Minami gets grounded and she calls some characters on the phone to beat her up. Transcript * Retsuko: Luna Minami, I just finished building my new Toyota car. I'm going to eat lunch. Please don't destroy it or else you will be grounded and I'll let my allies beat you up. * Luna Minami: OK, Retsuko. I promise. * leaves * Luna Minami: Screw what Retsuko says! I will destroy the car anyway! * Minami Luna throws a hammer at the window of the Toyota car * to: Retsuko eating lunch * Retsuko: I just heard a crash! I have to investigate that noise! * Luna Minami: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to hide in a bush! * Minami hides behind a bush * walks outside, stops at the car and becomes shocked * Retsuko: Who broke the window? Wait, it must be Luna Minami! (to Luna Minami) Luna Minami! Come here! * MInami comes to Retsuko * Retsuko: Did you break the window of my new Toyota car? It's expensive, you know. * Luna Minami: No, I didn't. * Retsuko: Don't lie to me. I'm pretty sure that you did it! * Luna MInami: OK, I did it! * Retsuko: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Evil me, how dare you destroy my car?! That's it, you're grounded for 1 million centuries! I will call the Save-Ums on the phone! * picks up the phone * Retsuko: Hello, Shimajirō Shimano, you and your friends and classmates please come to my house because she needs punishments ASAP. * Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro, Kazuo Matsukata and Torippii Sorano appear * Shimajirō Shimano: You disobeyed Retsuko! You're grounded grounded grounded! Be small and powerful next time! * Retsuko: It's time to call Fenneko and Tsunoda. * picks up the phone * Retsuko: Hello, Fenneko and Tsunoda, Luna Minami destroyed my Toyota car with a hammer. You and your friends must ground her! * and Tsunoda appear * Fenneko: You are a bad girl! You must be grounded grounded grounded forever! * Tsunoda: Yeah! * Retsuko: Time to call Patty Rabbit and her friends on the phone! * picks up the phone * Retsuko: Hello, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Danny Dog, Roxie Raccoon, Suzie Squirrel, and Penny Pig. Punish Luna Minami now! * Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Danny Dog, Roxie Raccoon, Suzie Squirrel, and Penny Pig appear * Patty Rabbit: How dare you damage Retsuko's car?! That's it! You're grounded for a long time! * Retsuko calls the characters on the phone * Retsuko: Luna Minami, lie down now! We will all attack you! * and the called characters run towards Luna Minami and they will brutally attack her as Robbie Rotten hides the video * Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1